Flash
Barry Allen is a student at Central City University who was struck by lightning, gaining the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. He was eventually discovered by Lex Luthor and recruited by Bruce Wayne to be a member of the Justice League in order to help defend Earth after the death of Superman. Following his recruitment to the team, Flash played a pivotal role in the resurrection of Superman. With the team now fully assembled, Flash contributed to the successful assault against the forces of General Steppenwolf of Apokolips, forcing the alien to retreat. Afterward, Barry settled in Central City, having been hired for a position at the Central City Police Department's crime lab. Biography Early Life Barry Allen was born on September 30, 1992, in Central City, Ohio, to Henry and Nora Allen. He also later attended Central City Elementary School. Assassination of Nora Allen In around 2001, when Barry was nine years old, his mother Nora was murdered at home, though it never stated how, who exactly done it or by what means. After the real killer disappeared, the police came to their home and his father, Henry, was sent to Iron Heights Penitentiary for her murder. While Barry always claimed that his father didn't kill his mother, nobody believed him. Fueled by his determination to prove his father's innocence, Barry began studying forensic science in hopes of one day finding out who really killed his mother and clearing his father's name. The Red Streak One night in around mid-2015, Barry was struck by a mysterious bolt of lightning, which gave him the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level. Monitored by Lex Luthor That same year, Lex Luthor, in his search for Metahumans, discovered Barry while compiling surveillance evidence of the speedster's activities. The security camera of a pharmacy showed Barry stopping a mugger holding a cashier at gunpoint. With his super speed, Barry raced over to the counter and knocked the mugger out as his lightning trail caused the lights to momentarily flicker. Meeting Captain Boomerang After the death of Superman, the Kryptonian became a beacon of inspiration for others around the world, inducing Barry to openly use his powers and come out into the light of Central City. When Captain Boomerang attempted to rob the Central City Diamond Exchange, the Flash appeared as Boomerang knocked out his partner to take the fall, stating there was "no honor among thieves" before launching Boomerang against a nearby wall, leaving him for the police to arrest. Barry would later encounter Captain Boomerang once again, this time Barry was knocked down by and tied to a rocket boomerang, which he managed to escape from and capture Captain Boomerang once again. Amanda Waller's Files After Task Force X successfully defeated the terrorist attack of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City, Amanda Waller met with Bruce Wayne, asking him to use his connections to divert the rumors following the calamitous events, and in exchange she gave Bruce her files on multiple notable Metahumans, including Barry, June Moone, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Physical Appearance Personality Powers Speed Force Conduit: Barry Allen, after being struck by lightning and doused in nearby chemicals, gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. Abilities/Skills Category:DC Characters Category:Meta-humans Category:Speedsters Category:Males Category:Heroes